Happy Family
by SexyBabyWolf
Summary: Hanya sebuah drable tentang kehidupan bahagia beberapa keluarga yang saling berhubungan. Double B,JunHwan,MinYoon,KangNam,MinWoo,ZiKyung,TOPYong,ChanBaek,etc. This is an IKON BTS WINNER BIGBANG BLOCKB EXO SEVENTEEN story with official pair. If you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo and KhungDae's first collaboration story.
1. Chapter 1 (Saus Biru Muda)

Happy Family (행복한 가족)

 **Cerita tentang bagaimana kehidupan mereka dengan sang buah hati. Tingkah lucu mereka, sifat jahil, dan sesuatu yang bahkan bisa membuat orang lain hanya geleng kepala. Double B,JunHwan,MinYoon,KangNam,MinWoo,ZiKyung,TOPYong,ChanBaek,etc.**

.

.

this is an **IKON** **BTS WINNER BIGBANG BLOCKB EXO SEVENTEEN** story with official pair. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. 하기 싫다면 집가, if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo and KhungDae's first collaboration story

.

Saus Biru Muda

Kediaman Jinhwan dan June tampak lengang dan tak ada suara berisik seperti biasanya. Namun ada dua namja yang bersikap sedikit mencurigakan didepan pintu rumah keluarga Goo. Entah apa yang dilakukan kedua namja itu tapi yang jelas mereka nampak seperti ingin bertamu.

"Pasti bocah itu masih tidur. Dasar pemalas!" Jiwon berdecak malas sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah itu dan memencet belnya dengan brutal.

"Aigoo, kapan namja itu bisa berubah. Dasar tempramen" namja yang ada dibelakang jiwon menggeleng malas lalu menyusul Jiwon menuju pintu. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sang pemilik rumah dengan rambut acak acakan. Jiwon melotot marah sementara yang ditatap hanya menampakkan wajah datarnya.

"Dirumahmu tak ada jam ha? Kau baru saja bangun?" Jiwon berkacak pinggang sambil mendamprat namja tinggi itu. sementara Hanbin, namja dengan perut sedikit buncit itu hanya menggeleng malas menanggapi suaminya yang sangat pemarah dan juga sensitif.

"Kau kemari mau bertamu atau bertanya jam hah?" June mnyahut dengan wajah tak peduli. Bahkan ia tak menyuruh kedua tamunya untuk masuk dulu.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin bertanya bahwa aku memiliki jam dinding atau tidak lebih baik kau berbalik badan dan pergilah kerumahmu! Aku tidak melayani sensus jam dinding!" June menatap malas pada Jiwon. Hanbin menahan tawanya saat melihat Jiwon berkomat kamitt menyumpahi namja Goo itu.

"June-yaa, siapa yang bertamu? Aigoo, bangun kesiangan lagi!" suara halus muncul dari arah belakang June. Tak lama kemudian wajah cantik dan sedikit berantakan itu muncul sambil membawa seorang namja kecil digendongannya.

"Eoh, Jiwon Hanbin, kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Jinhwan sambil menatap aenh pada Jiwon yang menggerutu.

"Untuk apa? Mereka tidak bertamu tetapi ingin sensus jam dinding!" sahut June sambil mengambil alih bocah dalam gendongan Jinhwan dan mengajaknya masuk. Jinhwan menatap aneh pada suaminya itu dan menoleh pada Hanbin dan Jiwon.

"Silahkan masuk, maafkan dia ne. semalaman kami memang kelelahan karena kurang tidur!" Jiwon melotot mendengar penjelasan hyung kesayangannya itu. dalam hati ia mengutuk namja Goo itu. bisa bisanya mereka berbuat seperti itu. bahkan saat sudah memiliki dua putra seperti itu.

"Kelelahan? Apa hyung…." Ucapan Hanbin terpotong dan ia menatap Jinhwan sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ania, bukan begitu. Jungkook dan Chanwoo rewel karena gigi mereka akan tumbuh. Makanya aku dan June sibuk menenangkan mereka berdua. Jangan berpikir yang aneh aneh Hanbin-aa!" Jinhwan menjawab dengan wajah merah. Ia tentu paham apa yang dimaksud istri dari dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Aaa, begitu rupanya. Ah iya hyung, aku ingin sekali makan rocket chicken rasa wortel dengan saus tomat berwarna biru muda dan berbentuk pooh." Jinhwan melongo mendengar permintaan ibu hamil satu ini. Untuk rocket chicken rasa wortel dan bentuk pooh dia masih bisa menurutinya. Tetapi, dimana ia bisa mendapat saus tomat warna biru muda? Hell, mau dicari sampai planet manapun juga tidak akan ketemu. Bahkan Jiwon hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum membuka suara.

"Eung…baby… kurasa saus tomat warna biru muda itu sedikit aneh. Bagaimana jika dengan saus pink rasa mayonaise?" usul Jiwon berusaha meringankan tugas hyungnya. Karena dia juga tidak mau ditatap tajam ala Goo June.

"Sireo, aku mau saus tomat biru muda seperti rambut appa dulu saat ia muda" Hanbin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil bersedekap. Jinhwan meringis sambil menatap Jiwon. Tak ada pilihan lain selain mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Hanbin. Dan Jiwon sepertinya harus pasrah jika nantinya suami dari namja pecinta Toy Story itu mengamuk pada dirinya.

END

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 (Bebek Karet)

Happy Family (행복한 가족)

 **Cerita tentang bagaimana kehidupan mereka dengan sang buah hati. Tingkah lucu mereka, sifat jahil, dan sesuatu yang bahkan bisa membuat orang lain hanya geleng kepala. Double B,JunHwan,MinYoon,KangNam,MinWoo,ZiKyung,TOPYong,ChanBaek,etc.**

.

.

this is an **IKON** **BTS WINNER BIGBANG BLOCKB EXO SEVENTEEN** story with official pair. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. 하기 싫다면 집가, if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo and KhungDae's first collaboration story

.

Bebek karet

Hanbin duduk terdiam sambil menatap gelas susunya yang sudah setengah kosong. Tangannya tak berhenti mengelus perutnya yang menonjol itu dengan lembut. Entah apa yang difikirkan namja manis itu. Tapi yang jelas ia sampai tak menyadari namja yang hampir setengah tahun belakangan ini menjadi suaminya menahan tawa. Jiwon mendekati istrinya itu lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa yang mengganggu fikiranmu baby?" suara lembut itu mengalun tepat pada telinga Hanbin. Hanbin sedikit terkejut namun ia segera meraih tangan Jiwon dan membelainya. Hanbin tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng.

"Obseoyo, aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun!" Jiwon mengecup pipi kiri Hanbin dari belakang dan mengusap perutnya.

"Aku selalu tahu semua dari tatapan matamu jadi jangan pernah membohongiku, manis!" Hanbin mendelik mendengar Jiwon memujinya manis.

"Aku tampan Kim Jiwon!" desis Hanbin penuh penekanan sambil menatap tajam namja itu. ditatap seperti itu membuat Jiwon mengerut takut. Ia hanya takut jika istri manisnya ini marah dan meminta yang tidak tidak padanya.

"Arraseo arraseo Kim Hanbin yang tampan tapi masih tampanan Kim Jiwon!" Hanbin mendelik pada namja kepedean ini lalu berdiri dan menghabiskan susunya dalam sekali teguk. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal kearah ruang tengah. Bersamaan dengan itu bel rumahnya berbunyi. Membuatnya harus berjalan kepintu depan sekalian. Hanbin membuka pintu dan membelalak imut saat mendapati Jinhwan June dan kedua bocah kembar anak mereka.

"Jinan hyung? Kenapa membawa tas juga? Mau menginap disini?" Jinhwan memandang Hanbin sambil tersenyum gugup. Bukan, bukan itu tujuannya kemari.

"Ah, begini hyung. Aku dan Jinan hyung harus pergi ke LA karena undangan perusahaan yang sangat penting dan kami benar benar tidak bisa meninggalkan Jungkook dan Chanwoo bersama dengan orang tua kami karena kami takut membebaninya. Makanya kami mau meminta bantuan hyung untuk menjaga mereka selama 3 hari. Hyung maukan?" ucap June pelan sambil menggendong Jungkook dengan wajah bingung. Hanbin yang pada dasarnya pengertian kini tak bisa menolak permintaan teman baik suaminya itu. Ia sendiri bahkan juga tahu jika rumah kedua orang didepannya ini sangat jauh dari Seoul. Dengan senyuman Hanbin mengangguk. June dan Jinhwan yang melihat reaksi Hanbin kini bisa bernafas lega.

"Lalu tega sekali kau membebani orang hamil dengan kedua putramu itu, Goo Junhoe! Dimana fikiranmu hah?" Jiwon datang sambil berkacak pinggang disamping Hanbin. June dan Jinwhan menelan ludah gugup lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Tolonglah aku sekali ini saja hyung!" ucap June memelas.

"Dan sekali ini juga kau memanggilku hyung?" Jiwon menaikkan alisnya menantang June.

"Jebal Jiwon-aa, aku juga tidak akan kemari jika tidak terpaksa. Rumah appa umma terlalu jauh untuk mereka. Hanya tiga hari, dan undangan ini sangat mendadak." Jinhwan akhirnya berucap menyesal sambil menatap Jiwon. Jiwon yang merasa kasihan akhirnya mengiyakan dan membawa masuk kedua bocah yang sedang tertidur dengan lelap itu.

"Mereka sangat lucu" ucap Hanbin sambil menatap Chanwoo dan Jungkook yang sedang tertidur. Jiwon yang mendengar suara Hanbin ikut memandang dua bocah itu. Dalam hati ia menyetujui ucapan Hanbin. Tapi sayang sekali karena Jiwon amat sangat benci dengan appa dari kedua bocah itu, dia jadi sedikit gengsi untuk mengakuinya.

Pagi itu rumah Jiwon terdengar sedikit bising. Siapa lagi jika bukan suara dua bocah cilik itu. mereka asyik berceloteh sambil menerima suapan makanan dari Hanbin. Sementara sang kepala rumah tangga sedang menyiapkan air dan perlengkapan mandi dua bocah itu.

"Baby, airnya sudah selesai!" ucap Jiwon sambil memeluk Hanbin dan mencuri ciuman dipipinya. Hanbin yang sebal dengan tingkah Jiwon yang selalu saja seperti itu mencubit perut Jiwon tanpa ampun. Jiwon meringis sambil mengacungkan tanda peace.

"Awas jika kau mengulanginya lagi." Ancam Hanbin lalu menggendong Chanwoo. Jiwon mendelik melihat Hanbin dengan perut buncit itu menggendong Chanwoo.

"Baby, turunkan Chanwoo. Jangan menggendongnya karena kau bisa menekan uri aegi!" Jiwon mengambil Chanwoo lalu menggendongnya disisi kanan. Lalu ia juga mengambil Jungkook dan menggendongnya disisi kiri. Hanbin tersenyum melihat Jiwon begitu menyayanginya. Ia mengikuti Jiwon dari belakang dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

Sesampainya dikamar mandi Jiwon menurunkan kedua bocah itu lalu melepas pakaian keduanya bergantian. Hanbin membantu Chanwoo dan Jungkook untuk masuk kedalam bath up yang sudah diisi air hangat sebelumnya.

"Uci…uci… au ebek ayet!" suara cadel Jungkook membuat Jiwon mengerut heran.

"Apa yang dikatakan bocah ini? Baby, kau tahu?" Jiwon menoleh pada Hanbin yang dibalas gelengan dari Hanbin. Jiwon kini menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan tajam.

"Uci… ebek ayet, ceyo(juseyo)" ucap Jungkook sambil menengadahkan kedua tangannya pada Jiwon.

"Ceyo uci… ebek ayet!" Jiwon meremas rambutnya frustasi mendengar ucapan Chanwoo sambil ikut menatap Jiwon dengan pandangan penuh harapan.

"What the… apa yang kalian bicarakan sebenarnya!" desis Jiwon sambil mengacak rambutnya sementara Hanbin memandang aneh suaminya itu.

"Ebek ayet ceyo…" ucap kedua bocah itu bersamaan.

"Goo Juneeeeee… demi tuhan apa yang dikatakan dua bocah ini?" Jiwon berteriak seperti orang gila hingga membuat Hanbin memukulnya karena membuat dua putra June ini terkejut.

"Jangan berteriak Kim Jiwon" bentak Hanbin sambil memeluk dua bocah itu.

"F*ck you Goo June!" umpat Jiwon sambil memandang Jungkook dan Chanwoo yang berlindung dibawah dada berisi Hanbin.

END

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : utree, EunhyukJinyoung02.


	3. Chapter 3 (Larva)

Happy Family (행복한 가족)

 **Cerita tentang bagaimana kehidupan mereka dengan sang buah hati. Tingkah lucu mereka, sifat jahil, dan sesuatu yang bahkan bisa membuat orang lain hanya geleng kepala. Double B,JunHwan,MinYoon,KangNam,MinWoo,ZiKyung,TOPYong,ChanBaek,etc.**

.

.

this is an **IKON** **BTS WINNER BIGBANG BLOCKB EXO SEVENTEEN** story with official pair. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. 하기 싫다면 집가, if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo and KhungDae's first collaboration story

.

Larva

Jiwon memandang kedua bocah Goo itu dalam diam. Pasalnya kedua bocah cilik itu berhasil merebut perhatian Hanbin.

"Jadi, apa hari ini Kookie dan Chanu ingin jalan jalan?" kedua bocah itu bertepuk tangan dengan girang sementara Jiwon mendecih kesal. Bagaimana bisa Hanbin dengan mudahnya menawari kedua anak itu untuk jalan jalan sementara jika Jiwon mengajaknya jalan jalan ia selalu menolak dan memilih untuk diam didepan televisi. Hanbin tersenyum lalu memakaikan baju berwarna biru pada Chanwoo dengan motif tazmania. Chanwoo tertawa dengan riang kala Hanbin menggelitikinya sesekali. Tanpa mau menyusahkan istrinya lebih berat, Jiwon mengambil baju berwarna merah dengan motif red devil dan memakaikannya pada Jungkook.

"Kook-aah, kau harus menjadi anak yang lebih baik dari appamu. Jangan sampai sifatmu sama sepertinya. Aku akan sangat kasihan pada Jinhwan hyungku" Jungkook hanya memandang Jiwon dengan pandangan polos dan mata membulat. Tak lama kemudaian Jungkook tersenyum dan membuat Jiwon ikut tersenyum. Tanpa keduanya sadari Chanwoo memandang keduanya dengan lekat dan mata yang berkedip kedip. Jongkook menepuk pipi Jiwon pelan dan tertawa.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kau cepat mandi dan ganti baju. Aku akan menyiapkan susu mereka." Jiwon memandang Hanbin dan menghela nafas saat Hanbin meletakkan kedua bayi berusia satu setengah tahun itu kedalam kereta dorong dan mendorongnya keluar.

"Aku benar benar mengutuk Goo Junhoe karena merusak waktu berduaku dengan Hanbin."

" _Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena dengan adanya dua bayi itu kau bisa belajar bagaimana menjaga anak kita kelak!"_ Jwion mendelik pada Bobby yang bersandar pada dinding disamping pintu kamar mandi.

"Diam kau! Kau ini hanya bisa mengomel tanpa mau bertindak! Dan apa tadi kau bilang? Anak kita? Cih, itu anakku dengan Hanbin. Hanya aku, bukan kau!" Bobby memutar matanya malas.

" _Hei pabo, kau lupa? Aku dan kau itu sama saja."_ Jiwon memandang tajam pada Bobby.

"Aku tidak butuh ceramahmu hari ini, dan saat itu aku yang membuatnya bersama Hanbin. Kau sudah kusegel kan? Kenapa muncul lagi? Sana pergi!" Jiwon melempar handuk pada bayangan Bobby hingga bayangan itu menghilang.

"Dasar roh cerewet, bisanya berkomentar ini itu saja tanpa mau membantu." Jiwon berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi.

Jungkook dan Chanwoo memandang Hanbin yang sedang membuatkan susu untuk mereka berdua dengan pandangan imut.

"Uuungg, ma dii?(hyung, umma eodi?)" Chanwoo berbisik pelan pada Jungkook dan dijawab kedipan polos Jungkook. Hanbin memandang kedua bocah didepannya dengan kekehan pelan.

"Olla, uyuu(molla, Susuu)" Jungkook memandang Hanbin dengan wajah cemberut dan hampir menangis. Jungkook mengulurkan kedua tangannya kedepan dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Mmaa, uyuuu(Umma, susu)" kini Chanwoo melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jungkook, mengulurkan tangan kedepan dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis.

"Aigoo aigoo, arraseo aegideul." Hnabin memeberikan pada kedua bayi itu masing masing satu botol penuh berisi susu. Jungkook langsung meminum susu itu dengan lahap. Begitu juga dengan Chanwoo. Tapi Chanwoo memandang Hanbin sambil meminum susunya. Sadar dipandangi, Hanbin juga memandang Chanwoo. Bayi imut itu tersenyum hingga memamerkan giginya yang baru tumbuh empat pada Hanbin. Hanbin tertawa dan ponselnya berdering pelan.

"Yeoboseo~"

"Yeoboseo Hanbin-aa. Ini Jinhwan hyung. Bagaimana kabar kalian semua? Apa Chanwoo dan Jungkook menyusahkanmu?" Hnabin melirik kedua bayi yang sedang memandangnya itu.

"Ani hyung, mereka penurut dan sekarang sedang mendapatkan makan pagi mereka."

"Syukurlah jika mereka tidak menyusahkanmu." Jinhwan menghela nafas lega dan membayangkan kedua malaikatnya sedang minum susu sambil terkantuk kantuk.

"Hyung ingin bicara dengan mereka?" tawar Hanbin sambil mengelap susu yang tercecer dimulut Chanwoo.

"Eeeh? Apa mereka tidak akan tidur?"

"Ani hyung, bahkan saat ini mereka memandangku dengan mataya yang imut." Habin meloud speaker ponselnya.

"Aegiyaa, Kookie, Chanu" ucap Jinhwan dengan imut dan pelan. Kedua bayi itu langsung melepas dot karet yang bersarang dimulut mereka dan mengedarkan pandangan mereka kesegala arah untuk menemukan dimana suara ummanya berasal.

"Mmmaaaa" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Aigoo, sepertinya kalian sedang bermain ne? Umma akan pulang besok, appa sedang istirahat karena kelelahan." Ucap Jinhwan membuat kedua putranya semakin bingung.

"Mmmmaaa hiks" Chanwoo terisak saat mendengar suara Jinhwan tapi tak dapat menemukan ummanya.

"Eoh? Siapa yang menangis? Uljimayoo, umma akan memelukmu besok aegi" Hanbin tersenyum dan membelai kepala Chanwoo.

"Hyung, bagaimana dengan urusan disana?"

"Syukurlah berjalan dengan lancar, meski sekarang June sedang terkapar karena harus bolak balik ke perusahaan appa disini dan perusahaan yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kami. Aku sebenarnya kasihan dengannya, tapi ia tidak mengijinkanku utnuk membantunya." Hanbin hanya tersenyum pelan sambil menenangkan Chanwoo yang hanya terisak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu selamat istirahat. Aku dan Jiwon hyung akan mengajak mereka jalan jalan."

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati hati Bin-aah" Jinhwan menutup telepon.

Hanbin tersenyum dan mengusap airmata Chanwoo. Tak lama kemudian Jiwon turun dengan penampilan rapi.

"Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi dengan dua bocah setan ini?" Hanbin memukul lengan Jiwon dengan keras.

"Apa apaan ucapanmu itu hyung?" Hanbin memandang sinis sementara Jiwon meringis menahan sakit karena pukulan Hanbin tidak main main.

"Yah, kau ini kasar sekali dengan suamimu." Rajuk Jiwon dengan wajah memelas.

"Siapa yang suamimu ha? Mereka ini lucu, bukan bocah setan." Ucap hanbin ketus sambil mendorong kereta kedua Goo junior itu keluar apartemen. Jiwon menghela nafasnya saat tahu sang istri tercinta sedang marah karena kedua anak Goo Junhoe.

Jungkook dan Chanwoo memekik senang dan tertawa dengan bahasa mereka saat Hanbin dan Jiwon mengajak mereka masuk kedalam toko mainan. Karena tidak ingin membuat Hanbin lelah, Jiwon mendorong kereta kedua bayi itu dengan sukarela.

"Uooo, oha oha(joha joha)" ucap Jungkook sambil bertepuk tangan. Sementara Chanwoo asyik memandang karakter toy story dengan mata berbinar.

"Uuung, uuuddiii geoo geooo (hyung, Woody igeo igeo)" Jiwon merasa kepalanya akan pecah karena suara kedua anak itu melengking ditelinganya. Membuat beberapa orang yang lewat memandang keduanya dengan senyum geli.

"Aigoo, mereka lucu sekali."

"Waah, kurasa usia mereka masih belum genap 2 tahun, tetapi sudah akan memiliki dongsaeng"seketika wajah Hanbin dan Jiwon memerah dan Jiwon segera berbalik menjauhi area itu. mereka berhenti tepat disisi kanan ujung, tempat boneka dipajang.

"Uung, emon hihihi (hyung, pokemon)" Chanwoo terkikik saat melihat pokemon dengan berbagai ukuran berjajar didepannya. Jungkook tidak menggubris ucapan Chanwoo karena matanya sudah terpaku pada benda bulat yang cukup jauh dari matanya. Meski begitu, ia tahu benda apa itu. Jungkook menoleh pada Chanwoo yang masih memandang pokemon dengan mata berbinar. Jungkook memeukul lengan Chanwoo hingga bocah cilik itu menoleh pada Jungkook dengan sebal.

"Uee (Wae)?" Chanwoo mempoutkan bibirnya dan keduanya tidak sadar jika Hanbin memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi. Lalu Jiwon? Uh, jangan tanya karena namja itu sedang asyik dengan boneka pooh didepannya.

"Such an childish" gumam Hanbin pelan saat menangkap Jiwon sedang memilih boneka pooh didepannya.

"Geo, omba. Hehehe (igeo, jom bwa)" Jungkook menunjuk bulatan yang cukup jauh dari mereka dan mata Chanwoo langsung membulat lucu diikuti dengan tepuk tangan exited darinya.

"Appa appa (larva larva)" Chanwoo memekik hingga Jiwon menoleh pada Chanwoo dan mengikuti kemana jari kecil Chanwoo menunjuk. Jiwon mengernyit saat tak melihat Junhoe disana.

"Waeyo? Kalian melihat apa?" Hanbin memandang keduanya dengan alis bertaut.

Jungkook menggebrak kereta mereka dengan keras diikuti Chanwoo yang menyamai irama hyungnya. Mereka berteriak histeris melihat benda itu.

" Appa! Appa! Appa! (larva! Larva! Larva!)" seolah menyorak di tengah lapangan, lagi-lagi mereka menarik perhatian pengunjung lain.

Jiwon tampak sudah akan menggulingkan tubuhnya di lantai saking frustasinya, tapi Ia urungkan niat itu karena melihat Hanbin menatap curiga.

Dengan tekad kasih sayang terpaksa, Ia berjalan menghampiri keponakan setan itu. berjongkok untuk memasang senyum menawan terbaiknya.

" adakah yang kalian inginkan? Aku tak melihat appa-mu di sini.. lalu apa maksudmu bocah manis.. hmm?" mati-matian Jiwon menahan amarahnya.

"Geo, appa! Jucii, appa! (igeo, larva! Ajushi, larva)" Chanwoo menunjuk tak jauh dari mereka tempat boneka lain berjajar. Jiwon menoleh dan mencari wujud Goo Junhoe yang sama sekali tidak tampak disana.

'Apa mereka terlalu merindukan appanya sehingga bayangan Junhoe ada dimana mana?' batin Jiwon sambil menggeleng. Saat Jiwon sedang terfokus pada fikirannya, ia merasakan tarikan pelan pada bajunya. Saat menoleh ia mendapati wajah Jungkook yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi senyum lebar dengan empat giginya yang terlihat jelas.

"Juci, appa hehehe! (Ajushi, larva)" bisik Jungkook pelan sambil membuat gesture jari telunjuk bergerak gerak seperti ulat berjalan. Jiwon mengernyit heran melihat hal itu. ditambah Chanwoo kini juga ikut mneggerakkan jarinya menyamai Jungkook. Otak Jiwon bekerja sangat keras untuk menerjemahkan bahasa kedua bayi didepannya.

"Bin-aa, kau tahu apa yang mereka maksud?" Jiwon menoleh dan mendapati Hanbin menunduk dengan wajah dipenuhi semburat merah. Otak Jiwon langsung bekerja dan dia memejamkan matanya frustasi.

'Goo Junhoe, demi apapun yang disukai Hanbin. Kenapa kedua bocah ini bisa tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jinhwan hyung? F*ck, kenapa dua bocah ini benar benar mirip dengan Goo sialan Junhoe?' Jiwon mendumal pelan sambil mengambil ponsel dan mendial nomor diseberang sana.

"What the F*ck are you doing Kim Jiwon?" Jiwon menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya saat ia mendapati sambutan berupa umpatan kasar dari Junhoe diseberang sana menggunakan suara deep. Membuat Hanbin memandangnya dengan heran.

"Calm down dude, aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu" jawab Jiwon dengan santai. Ia tahu Junhoe tak pernah semarah ini meski dia mengusilinya.

"Jika kau menggangguku hanya untuk mengucapkan hal yang tidak penting aku akan membunuhmu nanti. Katakan apa yang mengganggumu." Jiwon mendengar suara Jinhwan diseberang sana, terdengar parau dan mengantuk.

"Kau tahu, kami sedang berada ditoko mainan saat ini dan kedua putramu melakukan hal ekstrem saat ini. Dia berteriak appa sambil menunjuk ke deretan boneka dan menggebrak kereta mereka. Apa itu cukup penting untuk mengganggumu?" Junhoe menggeram pelan sebelum bicara pada Jiwon.

"Katakan pada Jinhwan hyung, aku malas bicara denganmu" Jiwon hendak mengumpat pada namja itu jika saja suara Jinhwan tidak menyapa pendengarannya.

"Hyung, mian mengganggu. Tapi Jungkook dan Chanwoo membuat show mereka di toko mainan" ucap Jiwon pelan. Ia terlalu kasihan mengganggu Jinhwan hyungnya, tapi tidak dengan Junhoe.

"Jinjjayo? Memang apa yang mereka lakukan?" sahut Jinhwan dengan suara serak.

"Mereka memukul kereta mereka dengan riang sambil menunjuk kederetan boneka dan berteriak appa. Dan ditambah lagi mereka membuat gesture ulat berjalan dengan jari telunjuk mereka. Itu membuatku sangsi hyung. Apa mereka tahu dan mengerti apa yang kau lakukan dengan Junhoe?" Hanbin memukul kepala Jiwon saat tahu apa maksud namja itu. Jiwon mengelus kepalanya pelan sambil menatap memelas pada Hanbin yang melotot. Diseberang sana Jinhwan merasakan wajahnya panas dan tubuhnya meremang saat tangan Junhoe tanpa sengaja hinggap di perut bagian bawahnya.

"Ne? Appa? Tidak, mereka tidak pernah memanggil Junhoe dengan sebutan appa. Mereka biasanya memanggil 'ppaa' saat ingin bersama dengan Junhoe atau menarik perhatiannya." Suara Jinhwan sedikit bergetar karena tangan Junhoe.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang dimaksud dua bocah ini?" Jiwon meloud speaker ponselnya dan memperdengarkan suara Chanwoo dan Jungkook yang sedang berteriak extited.

"Appa? Aah, iya mungkin mereka melihat karakter larva. Mereka biasanya mengucapkan itu saat Junhoe memberikan boneka larva pada mereka. Coba kalian pastikan" Jiwon dengan langkah pasti mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat boneka larva tepat kearah jari Chanwoo menunjuk. Dia berjalan kesana dan mengambil dua boneka larva.

"Kalian ingin ini?" ucapan Jiwon dijawab dengan lompatan kedua bocah itu. Jiwon mengusap kasar wajahnya setelah memberikan kedua boneka itu pada Chanwoo dan Jungkook.

"Astaga, kau benar hyung. Mian sudah mengganggumu… dan Junhoe. Aku tidak mengerti ucapan mereka dan aku mengira ya… kau tahu apa itu hyung. Mereka terlalu ambigu" Jinhwan terkekeh pelan diseberang sana.

"Gwenchana, gomawo sudah menjaga mereka. Aku akan pulang besok, aku istirahat dulu karena disini sudah lewat tengah malam. Mian karena Junhoe mengumpatmu tadi. Dia terlalu lelah hari ini" Jiwon bergumam dan berpamitan pada Jinhwan, kemudian menutup teleponnya dan memandang kedua bocah yang asyik bermain dengan boneka bulat ulat itu.

"I promise to teach you how to be a good kids. You ruin my image today, little brat!" desis Jiwon pada kedua bocah itu. membuat Hanbin menggeleng pelan dan ikut bermain dengan kedua bocah itu.

END

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : hyera, zewail licht, GithaAC, EunhyukJinyoung02, park soohee, kim boo.


	4. Chapter 4 (Double Attack Part 1)

Happy Family (행복한 가족)

 **Cerita tentang bagaimana kehidupan mereka dengan sang buah hati. Tingkah lucu mereka, sifat jahil, dan sesuatu yang bahkan bisa membuat orang lain hanya geleng kepala. Double B,JunHwan,MinYoon,KangNam,MinWoo,ZiKyung,TOPYong,ChanBaek,etc.**

.

.

this is an **IKON** **BTS WINNER BIGBANG BLOCKB EXO SEVENTEEN** story with official pair. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. 하기 싫다면 집가, if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo and KhungDae's first collaboration story

.

Double Attack (Part 1)

Junhoe tampak memandang Jinhwan dengan pandangan tidak rela. Didepan cermin, Jinhwan sedang menaburkan bedak yang cukup tipis diwajahnya dan memoles bibirnya dengan sedikit lipgloss. Membuat Junhoe mengehal nafas gusar.

"Hyung, bisakah kau tidak pergi hari ini?" Jinhwan melirik Junhoe lewat cermin didepannya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang tuan Goo. Kau tahu aku harus menemui rekan kerja bersama Hanbin kesana. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu terus dan aku ingin memiliki kesibukan selain mengurus Twinnie. Aku hanya pergi selama dua hari. Dan selama itu kau akan tinggal dirumah lamamu bersama dengan Jiwon dan juga Twinnie." Junhoe melotot dan meraih pinggang Jinhwan lalu memeluknya erat.

"Hyung, kau tahu kan aku dan namja gila itu tidak pernah akur. Dan kau ingin meninggalkanku berdua disana dengannya?" Jinhwan memutar mata malas saat mendengar Junhoe merajuk.

"Junhoe, kau tahu kau tinggal berempat dengan Twinnie. Dan lagi Jiwon itu tidak gila, dia adalah dongsaengku yang paling baik. Aku tenang meninggalkanmu dan Twinnie dengan Jiwon." Junhoe mendengus kala Jinhwan memuji Jiwon dan membelanya.

"Senang sekali kau membelanya hyung? Aish aku kan suamimu" Jinhwan menoleh dan memandang Junhoe tepat pada manik matanya.

"Apa kau tidak mau aku merasa senang?" Junhoe tergagap dan menggeleng pelan.

"Ania hyung, hanya saja kau tahu aku tidak pernah akur dengannya. Dan kau mau meninggalkanku dengannya bersama Jungkook dan Chanwoo?" Jinhwan tersenyum pelan lalu mencium bibir Junhoe kilat. Jinhwan kembali berbalik ke arah cermin dan membenahi penampilannya. Junhoe tahu ia tidak bisa menghalangi Jinhwan untuk pergi.

"Chagiiii…. Perhatikan akuu" Junhoe menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai kamar mandi dan memegang kaki Jinhwan seperti anak yang tidak ingin ditinggal ibunya pergi. Jinhwan tak menggubris Junhoe dan ia mengambil kemeja dan memakainya dengan cepat sebelum Junhoe menariknya dan membuatnya stuck diranjang lagi.

"Bikyeo aku akan terlambat nanti" Jinhwan menggerakkan kakinya dan disambut gelengan serta pelukan yang lebih erat dari Junhoe dikakinya.

"Hyung, andweyo. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Aku tidak bisa merawat mereka sendirian" Jinhwan mengalah dan menunduk sejajar dengan Junhoe.

"Jiwon akan membantumu. Dan sekarang cepat bersiap karena kita harus segera berangkat." Jinhwan melepas pegangan Junhoe dan berjalan ke kamar mereka mengambil beberapa baju Junhoe dan perlengkapannya. Selesai itu, ia berjalan menuju kamar sebelah dimana kedua putra imutnya sedang tertidur. Jinhwan menghampiri keduanya dan mencium keduanya dengan sayang.

"Mian umma meninggalkanmu lagi. Tapi umma janji akan kembali secepatnya. Jadi kalian tidak boleh rewel dan menurutlah pada appa." Jinhwan tersenyum pelan lalu memberaskan barang kedua putranya lalu memindahkan mereka kedalam kereta dorong.

"Hyung kau serius?" Jinhwan tersentak saat mendengar suara deep Junhoe dan melihatnya berdiri didepan pintu.

"Aku serius Junhoe, dan aku benar benar harus pergi saat ini" sahut Jinhwan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, karena kau meninggalkanku selama dua hari maka hukumanmu adalah 6 jam terkurung dikamar denganku sertelah kau pulang nanti" Jinhwan menganga mendengar permintaan aneh suaminya.

"Juneya, kau… bercanda?" Junhoe menggeleng tegas.

"Kau meninggalkanku selama sehari artinya kau harus melayaniku selama 3 jam, jadi jika kau pergi selama dua hari atau lebih maka kau tinggal mengalikannya saja" Junhoe tersenyum penuh kemenangan sementara Jinhwan menelan salivanya dengan susah. Hukuman apa lagi yang suaminya berikan padanya.

"A…arraseo, asalkan kau mengijinkanku pergi" Junhoe gantian melotot karena tidak percaya jika istrinya benar benar serius ingin meninggalkannya dengan Jiwon.

"Bin-aa, kau tahu keadaanmu sedang seperti ini. Kau tidak perlu pergi kesana, biar aku yang katakan pada mereka untuk datang kemari. Aku tidak mau baby kenapa napa" Hanbin memandang Jiwon dengan malas.

"Aku bukan namja manja yang harus diam dirumah. Baby tidak membuatku repot dan aku tidak merasa kesusahan. Kau cukup diam dirumah dan bantu Junhoe mengurus Chanwoo dan Jungkook. Ada Jinhwan hyung yang akan menjagaku." Jiwon memandang Hanbin dengan pandangan memelas.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah bisa akur dengan Junhoe. Dan kau mau membuatku tinggal bersama dengannya? Hell no baby" Hanbin memandang Jiwon dam tersenyum.

"Justru karena itu kau harus membuat hubungan kalian lebih dekat dan semakin akur. Aku tidak mau tahu karena aku harus pergi." Hanbin berjalan pelan keluar kamar dan mendapati bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan langkah pelan ia membuka pintu dan mendapati Jinhwan, Junhoe dan kedua putranya berdiri disana. Hanbin tersenyum dan memeluk Jinhwan. Sementara kedua seme yang berhadapan disana beradu tatap dengan tajam.

"Baiklah karena Jinhwan hyung sudah datang, aku akan segera berangkat" ucap Hanbin membuat Jiwon merangkulnya dengan erat. Begitu juga dengan Junhoe yang langsung memeluk Jinhwan dan menciumnya dengan erat. Membuat Jungkook dan Chanwoo menatap bingung pada keempat orang didepannya.

"Pppaaaa" Jungkook menepuk kaki Junhoe yang kebetulan dekat dengannya sambil berteriak marah. Junhoe melepas ciumannya dan memandang Jungkook dengan pandangan 'Mau apa kau bocah?'. Dan hal itu membuat Jinhwan memukul bahu Junhoe.

"Baiklah kami berangkat dulu" Hanbin berpamitan lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya. Jinhwan memeluk dan mencium kedua putranya sebelum menyusul Hanbin dan mengemudikan mobil menuju Busan.

"Jja, kita masuk" Junhoe berucap sambil mendorong kereta Jungkook dan Chanwoo memasuki rumah, membuat Jiwon tersadar dan memandang Junhoe dengan sengit.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk kedalam ha? Ini rumahku" Junhoe menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum remeh.

"Rumahmu? Dulu ini juga rumahku. Kenapa kau tidak mengijinkan kami masuk?"

"Aku hanya mengijinkan Jungkook dan Chanwoo masuk, tidak denganmu" Junhoe mengangguk pelan.

"Tak apa, bawa saja mereka denganmu. Asalkan kau yakin bisa mengurus mereka dengan benar. Karena jika tidak aku akan bilang pada Hanbin jika kau tidak menjaga mereka dengan benar. Dan kau pasti tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Boom!" Jiwon menggeram jengkel dan akhirnya membiarkan ketiga orang itu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Junhoe menurunkan Jungkook dan Chanwoo ke lantai karpet didepan televisi kemudian membawa masuk perlengakapan mereka bertiga untuk tiga hari kedepan. Meninggalkan Jiwon yang hanya memandang ketiganya dengan pandangan tak berminat. Junhoe mengeluarkan dua boneka larva kesayangan dua putranya itu dan meletakkannya didepan Jungkook dan Chanwoo. Hal itu membuat Jiwon teringat akan insiden di toko bermain seminggu yang lalu. Gara gara boneka laknat itu ia harus menerima umpatan Jumnhoe dan juga pukulan dari Hanbin.

"Kau melihat boneka itu seperti ingin membunuhnya" ucap Junhoe sambil duduk disofa samping Jiwon dan menaikkan kadua kakinya sepanjang sofa itu. Membuat Jiwon memandangnya dengan jengkel. Tanpa banyak bicara Jiwon menyingkirkan kaki Junhoe dan duduk disamping namja itu. Junhoe memandang dengan mata memicing dan Jiwon membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Kita tidak pernah bertengkar setelah kau menikah dengan Hanbin kan?" ucap Junhoe sambil melakukan pemasan. Membuat Jiwon menyeringai dan merengganggkan tangannya

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : GithaAC, park soohee, zewail licht, PrincessDoyoung, kangnam.


	5. Chapter 5 (Double Attack Part 2)

Happy Family (행복한 가족)

 **Cerita tentang bagaimana kehidupan mereka dengan sang buah hati. Tingkah lucu mereka, sifat jahil, dan sesuatu yang bahkan bisa membuat orang lain hanya geleng kepala. Double B,JunHwan,MinYoon,KangNam,MinWoo,ZiKyung,TOPYong,ChanBaek,etc.**

.

.

this is an **IKON** **BTS WINNER BIGBANG BLOCKB EXO SEVENTEEN** story with official pair. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. 하기 싫다면 집가, if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo and KhungDae's first collaboration story

.

Double Attack (Part 2)

Seringai Jiwon hilang saat salah satu bantal sofa mendarat diwajahnya. Jiwon menggeram kesal sementara tawa Junhoe sudah menggelegar dirumah itu.

"Yaak, kemari kau bocah setan" Junhoe langsung melompat dan menghindari kejaran Jiwon. Jiwon mengejar bocah kelebihan kalsium itu dengan sebuah bantal ditangannya. Merasa lelah karena sedari tadi mengejar Junhoe dan tidak bisa menangkapnya, Jiwon duduk didekat Jungkook dan Chanwoo yang sedang bertukar pandangan sinis.

"Kookie allkeenen ohahee (Jungkook palkkaeneun johahae/Jungkook suka merah)" ucap Jungkook sambil memegang boneka larva berwarna merah milik Chanwoo.

"Cilo, allkenen Canuta (shireo, palkkaeneun Chanwoo da/tidak mau, yang merah milik Chanwoo)" sergah Chanwoo sambil merebut bonekanya dari Jungkook. Jiwon yang memandang itu menaikkan alisnya.

'Jadi dua bocah ini sedang bertengkar? Sepertinya menarik' batin Jiwon sambil terus memperhatikan kedua bocah itu sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Ande, geo Kookieta (andwae, igeo Jungkook ida/tidak boleh, ini milik Jungkook)" jawab Jungkook sambil menarik boneka itu dari tangan Chanwoo.

"Canuta"

"Kookita"

"Canuta"

"Yaak sikkeuro(berisik)" kedua bocah itu menoleh dan memandang Jiwon dengan pandangan tajam. Jiwon menelan salivanya dengan susah.

'Sialan, kenapa aku bisa takut dengan pandangan dua bocah ini. Tatapannya benar benar seperti milik Junhoe' batin Jiwon sambil diam. Kedua bocah itu kembali berpandangan dan kembali memperebutkan boneka merah itu. Junhoe yang melihat hal itu dari dapur hanya diam karena tahu disana sudah ada Jiwon. Namja tinggi itu menikmati segelas jus jeruk yang ia dapat dari kulkas Jiwon karena haus setelah melarikan diri dari kejaran kelinci gila yang ia lempar bantal tadi.

"Geo Canuta (igeo Chanwoo da/ini milik Chanwoo)" Chanwoo menarik bonekanya dari tangan Jungkook sementara Jungkook juga menariknya dari Chanwoo.

"Kookieta" Chanwoo kalah menarik boneka itu dan saat ini Jungkook tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil mendekap boneka merah milik Chanwoo. Jiwon tersenyum geli melihat interaksi kedua bocah itu. Namun mata Jiwon membulat saat melihat Chanwoo cemberut.

"Uljimaa (jangan menangis)" ucap Jiwon pelan membuat Chanwoo memandang Jiwon dengan pandangan kesal.

"Anulloyo (an ureoyo/aku tidak menangis)" jawab Chanwoo lalu mengambil boneka larva kuning milik Jungkook dan memukulkannya tepat ke wajah Jungkook. Jungkook yang kaget langsung menangis keras hingga menyebabkan Junhoe tersedak jusnya didapur. Junhoe langsung berlari menghampiri Jungkook dan menggendongnya. Sementara Chanwoo berada digendongan Jiwon sambil tersenyum karena berhasil mengambil kembali bonekanya dari Jungkook.

"Uuungie abo! Allkenen Canuta (hyungie, pabo! Palkkaeneun Chanwoo da/ hyung bodoh! Yang merah milik Chanwoo)" ucap Chanwoo sambil memeluk bonekanya dengan erat. Jiwon yang sedikit mengerti ucapan Chanwoo hanya bisa menggeleng.

'Maknae ini benar benar berbahaya. Dia bahkan tidak menganggap Jungkook sebagai hyungnya' batin Jiwon. Sementara Jungkook masih terisak digendongan Junhoe dan Junhoe memandang Chanwoo dengan helaan nafas.

"Chanwooya, kau tahu yang kau lakukan tadi tidak benar. Kau tidak boleh memukul hyung seperti itu" ucap Junhoe pelan membuat Chanwoo memandang Junhoe lalu menunduk sambil memeluk erat bonekanya.

"Iane, uung appeun (mianhae, hyung nappeun/maaf, hyung nakal)" cicit Chanwoo pelan membuat Jiwon melongo. Ia kaget karena Chanwoo menurut dengan ucapan Junhoe yang bahkan bisa dibilang lumayan lembut itu. Junhoe menghela nafas dan memandang Jungkook.

"Jungkook hyung juga tidak boleh seperti itu, jika Chanwoo tidak mau hyung tidak boleh memaksanya. Kan hyung harus menjaga Chanwoo" Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Junhoe.

"Iane, uung alotteso (mianhae, hyung jal mothaesso/maaf, hyung salah)" cicit Jungkook sambil terisak.

"Heol, bagaimana bisa kau membuat mereka…" Junhoe memandang Jiwon dengan tatapan 'apa maksudmu' saat mendengar ucapan Jiwon terpotong.

"Kau akan bisa melakukannya setelah anakmu lahir nanti." Junhoe tersenyum pelan lalu menurunkan Jungkook ke karpet dan mengambil Chanwoo dari gendongan Jiwon.

"Jja, sekarang Jungkook dan Chanwoo tidak boleh bertengkar lagi." Ucapan Junhoe membuat dua bocah itu kembali bertatapan dengan ragu kemudian Jungkook merangkak mendekati Chanwoo dan memegang tangannya. Chanwoo tertawa riang dan menyodorkan boneka merahnya pada Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum dan memegang ujung boneka itu.

"Aci olja (kaci nolja/mari bermain bersama)" ucap Jungkook tertawa. Junhoe tersenyum pelan lalu terkekeh melihat Jiwon menganga sambil melihat kedua putranya yang sudah kembali akur.

"Liurmu menetes" spontan Jiwon langsung menutup mulutnya dan meraba sekitar bibirnya. Namun ia mendapati bibirnya masih kering dan Junhoe terbahak disampingnya.

"Kemari kau Goo Junhoe" Junhoe langsung berlari menghindari Jiwon yang sudah emosi sampai ubun ubunnya. Jiwon bertekat akan menghabisi Junhoe jika ia tertangkap nanti.

Hari sudah siang dan Junhoe sedang menepuk punggung Jungkook yang hampir tertidur diruang tengah. Sementara Chanwoo sudah tertidur duluan dengan memeluk boneka larva merahnya dengan erat. Junhoe berdiri ketika melihat Jungkook sudah tertidur dengan lelap dan bergegas pergi ke dapur untuk membantu Jiwon.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu hyung?" Jiwon menoleh dan mendapati raut Junhoe yang sedikit kelelahan. Setelah mereka kejar kejaran dan bermain bersama tadi, kedua namja dewasa itu merasa sedikit lapar dan kedua bocah itu menangis karena mengantuk.

"Tidak ada, tunggulah sebentar." Junhoe mengangguk dan mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat notifikasi. Nihil, istri cantiknya belum memberikan kabar.

"Hyung, kau memasak apa?" Junhoe melongok dan mendapati sesuatu mirip ramyeon didalam panci yang sedang diaduk Jiwon.

"Mian, aku hanya punya ramyeon dan beberapa sayuran" jawab Jiwon.

"Kau yakin itu bisa dimakan? Gosh hyung, kau terlalu banyak memasukkan airnya" Jiwon memandang Junhoe dengan jengkel. Selama ini tak ada yang memprotes masakannya. Dan hari ini seorang Goo Junhoe berani melakukannya.

"Memang kau bisa memasak lebih baik dari ini ha?" tantang Jiwon membuat Junhoe menggeleng dan menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya. Junhoe membuka kulkas dan mendapatkan lebih banyak sayur dan telur lalu mencampurnya kedalam panci. Ia mengambil saus cabai dan menambahkannya kemudian mencicipi rasanya. Junhoe mengambil garam dan sedikit gula lalu memasukkannya kedalam panci. Jiwon memandang itu dengan terkejut. Junhoe terlihat sangat ahli dalam memasak. Selesai itu Junhoe membawa panci kemeja makan diikuti Jiwon.

"Daebaak, dari mana kau belajar itu?" ucap Jiwon setelah mencicipi ramen yang dimasak ulang oleh Junhoe.

"Sering ditinggal Jinhwan hyung mengurus dua bocah itu membuatku harus bisa melayani diriku sendiri hyung" ucap Junhoe sambil tertawa. Jiwon terdiam, ia merasa kalah dengan bocah didepannya ini. Bahkan bocah ini lebih dewasa darinya, dan hal itu membuatnya malu.

"Gwenchana hyung, tidak perlu malu. Kau juga akan mengalaminya nanti" Junhoe mengedipkan matanya dan mulai makan ramyeon dengan lahap. Jiwon tertawa pelan lalu ikut bergabung menghabiskan sepanci ramyeon itu bersama dengan Junhoe.

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : CandytoPuppy, park soohee, taehyun, choi Jilly.


	6. Chapter 6 (Double Attack Part 3)

Happy Family (행복한 가족)

 **Cerita tentang bagaimana kehidupan mereka dengan sang buah hati. Tingkah lucu mereka, sifat jahil, dan sesuatu yang bahkan bisa membuat orang lain hanya geleng kepala. Double B,JunHwan,MinYoon,KangNam,MinWoo,ZiKyung,TOPYong,ChanBaek,etc.**

.

.

this is an **IKON** **BTS WINNER BIGBANG BLOCKB EXO SEVENTEEN** story with official pair. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. 하기 싫다면 집가, if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo and KhungDae's first collaboration story

.

Double Attack (Part 3)

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 saat Chanwoo mulai membuka matanya dan berkedip kedip imut menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Junhoe terlihat sedang tidur lelap disamping Jiwon dengan tangan yang memeluk posesif kedua buah hatinya. Begitu juga dengan Jiwon yang juga tidur dengan damai sambil memeluk boneka usang miliknya. Chanwoo menepuk tangan Junhoe yang melingkari tubuhnya dengan pelan.

"Pppaa" ucap Chanwoo parau sambil menggoyangkan tangan Junhoe. Junhoe terjaga dan mengumpulkan nyawanya sebelum mengambil Chanwoo dalam gendongannya dan menenangkannya.

"Aigoo, uri Chanwoo sudah bangun?" Junhoe mencium kening Chanwoo dan meletakkan kepala putranya itu kedadanya. Chanwoo terkikik pelan lalu mengusakkan hidungnya kedada Junhoe. Mendengar suara yang sdikit berisik membuat Jungkook ikut membuka matanya dan berkedip kedip.

"Pppaa" Junhoe menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook mengulurkan tangan padanya. Dengan susah payah Junhoe berpindah mendekat ke arah Jungkook dan meraih namja itu ke dekapannya, bersebelahan dengan Chanwoo.

"Uuung" ucap Chanwoo sambil tertawa disambut tawa Jungkook. Merasa sekitarnya semakin berisik, kini ganti Jiwon yang membuka matanya. Ia duduk dengan wajah terkantuk dan mata yang terbuka setengah. Melihat Junhoe yang memeluk kedua putranya membuat Jiwon tersenyum.

"Anyeong, Chanwoo Jungkook." Kedua bocah itu menoleh dan bertepuk tangan dengan keras saat melihat wajah mengantuk Jiwon. Chanwoo merangkak mendekati Jiwon dan menepuk pipi Jiwon dengan senang. Jiwon tersenyum pelan lalu membaringkan lagi tubuhnya sambil memperhatikan Chanwoo. Jiwon memberikan Chanwoo tepukan pelan pada pahanya dan itu membuat Chanwoo melihat benda kuning usang dipelukan Jiwon. Chanwoo mengambil benda itu dari Jiwon dan tertawa riang sambil memainkannya. Jiwon tersenyum pelan dan memejamkan lagi matanya. Kantuk ini benar benar menyerangnya.

"Hyung, aku akan memandikan Jungkook sebentar. Tolong jagakan Chanwoo" ucapan Junhoe dijawab dehaman pelan dari Jiwon. Junhoe menggendong Jungkook dan membawanya kekamar dimana mereka aka tidur nanti. Junhoe mengambil sepotong baju untuk Jungkook dan juga Chanwoo lalu meletakkannya diatas ranjang. Junhoe mengajak Jungkook kekamar mandi dan melepas bajunya sementara menunggu bath up terisi air hangat. Setelah terisi, Junhoe memasukkan Jungkook kedalam bath up bersama dengan bebek karet kesayangannya.

"Aigoo, apa kau selalu membuat umma kerepotan seperti ini?" Junhoe berusaha menyabuni tubuh Jungkook yang tidak bisa diam didalam bath up. Bahkan kini wajah dan baju Junhoe sudah basah dan terdapat sedikit busa sabun. Junhoe tertawa saat melihat Jungkook hampir saja terpeleset saat mengejar bebeknya.

"Kemari, appa akan membilas tubuhmu" ucap Junhoe sambil mengeluarkan Jungkook dari bath up dan menyiram tubuh Jungkook dengan air hangat.

Chanwoo merasa bosan bermain dengan benda usang itu. ia mengedarkan pandangan dan hanya mendapati ajushinya sedang tertidur dengan pulas.

"Ucci (Ajushi)" panggil Chanwoo sambil menepuk tangan Jiwon. Namun namja itu sama sekali tak merespon. Membuat Chanwoo merasa kesal dan akhirnya berdiri sambil berpegangan pada kaki sofa. Chanwoo merasakan ingin buang air kecil tapi ia tidak mendapati appanya.

"Pppaa" panggil Chanwoo membuat Jiwon membuka matanya sekilas dan memandang Chanwoo yang sedang celingukan kesana kemari. Jiwon terkekeh pelan, ia ingin mengerjai bocah ini sekali saja.

"Ppppaaaa" panggil Chanwoo sedikit lebih keras. Chanwoo menoleh kepada Jiwon dan mendapati ajushinya masih tertidur. Dengan susah payah Chanwoo menurunkan celana dan diapersnya. Chanwoo melepaskan kedua benda itu dan melemparnya. Tak lama kemudian lantai didepan sofa itu sudah digenangi air kencing Chanwoo. Merasa teringat ia pernah dimarahi sang umma karena menumpahkan air dilantai, Chanwoo kebingungan. Ia takut jika dimarahi ummanya lagi. Dan ting, Chanwoo teringat ummanya segera mengambil kain untuk mengeringkan genangan airnya. Mata doe Chanwoo mengedar untuk mencari kain dan ia tidak mendapatinya. Matanya terpaku pada boneka usang milik Jiwon yang baru saja dimainkannya. Chanwoo merangkak dan mengambil boneka itu lalu meletakkannya kedalam genangan air yang ia buat. Chanwoo tertawa riang karena ia berfikir bahwa ummanya tidak akan memarahinya karena genangan air itu semakin lama semakin berkurang.

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan Chanwoo, Jiwon membuka matanya dan melihat pantat Chanwoo. Tepat disamping bocah itu ia melihat celana dan diapersnya tergeletak. Jiwon langsung terduduk saat melihat Chanwoo menepuk nepukkan boneka kesayangannya kelantai dan ia yakin melihat cipratan air.

"Seolma…(tidak mungkin)" Jiwon langsung berdiri dan rahangnya terjatuh saat melihat Chanwoo memainkan bonekanya didalam genangan air kencingnya.

"Goo Chanwooo" teriak Jiwon membuat Chanwoo kaget dan menangis keras. Junhoe yang sedang memakaikan baju Jungkook terlonjak dan segera menyelesaikannya lalu menyusul kebawah. Ia melihat Chanwoo menangis keras dilantai sementara Jiwon memandang bonekanya dengan nanar.

"Wae geurae? (ada apa)" Junhoe meletakkan Jungkook di kereta dorong lalu mengambil Chanwoo dan menenangkannya.

"Dia memandikan bonekaku dengan air kencingnya. Aish" Junhoe tertawa keras saat melihat Jiwon memegang bonekanya dengan jijik namun terlihat sedih.

"Kau bisa mencucinya kan hyung? Lihat, karena teriakanmu Chanwoo jadi menangis" Jiwon memandang Chanwoo yang bersembunyi didada Junhoe dengan hidung kecilnya yang memerah.

"Mian, aku benar benar shock" ucap Jiwon lalu membawa bonekanya itu ke laundry. Junhoe menggeleng pelan lalu mendorong kereta Jungkook ke dapur sambil menggendong Chanwoo. Ia membuatkan susu untuk keduanya dan memberikannya pada Jungkook. Jungkook meminum susunya dengan tenang sementara Chanwoo memandang dengan tatapan ingin.

"Pppaa, uyuu (appa, susu)" Junhoe mencium cuping hidung Chanwoo yang memerah dan menggeleng.

"Appa harus memandikanmu dulu. Kau bau, dasar. Kau membuat ajushimu kesal hm?" ucap Junhoe lalu membawa Jungkook kembali ke ruang tengah. Jiwon melihat kedatangan Chanwoo dengan sedikit rasa jengkel. Sementara Chanwoo yang melihat Jiwon langsung bersembunyi didada Junhoe.

"Hyung, aku titip Jungkook." Jiwon berdeham saat memperhatikan Junhoe mengambil celana dan diaper Chanwoo lalu membawanya naik sambil menggendong Chanwoo. Jiwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook yang sedang minum susunya dengan hikmad.

"Kuharap kau tidak senakal dongsaengmu" gumam Jiwon sambil menatap Jungkook yang juga menatapnya. Tak lama kemudian Junhoe kembali turun dengan wajah yang segar dengan Chanwoo di gendongannya.

"Hyung, mandilah" junhoe meletakkan Chanwoo kedalam kereta dan memberikan susu untuknya. Chanwoo memandang Jiwon dengan kedipan lucunya seolah hal tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

"Arraseo" ucap Jiwon sambil berdiri. Junhoe mengambil alat pel dan membersihkan sisa kekacauan yang dibuat Chanwoo.

"Aah, appa benar benar lelah. Dan ummamu harus membayarnya jika ia pulang nanti" ucap Junhoe sambil memperhatikan kedua putranya yang sama sama meminum susu. Tak lama kemudian ponselnya berbunyi. Jinhwan menelponnya.

"Ya sayang?" ucap Junhoe pelan membuat kedua putranya memandangnya penasaran.

" _Kalian baik baik saja?"_

"Ya, kami baik. Mereka sedang mendapat makan siang mereka, sedikit terlambat karena tadi siang mereka tertidur setelah kelelahan bermain" Jinhwan menghela nafasnya.

" _Lain kali pastikan mereka makan dulu Goo, mereka hanya perlu susunya."_

"Arraseo chagi. Mianhae. Sudah sampai?"

" _Eung, dimana Jiwon?"_

"Dia sedang mandi."

" _Kau tidak membuatnya kesalkan?"_ Junhoe terkekeh pelan.

"Sedikit, tapi kami tidak serius. Chanwoo yang membuatnya kesal" merasa namanya disebut Chanwoo memandang sang appa dengan tatapan bingung.

" _Wae? Kenapa dengan Chanwoo?"_ tanya Jinhwan dengan penasaran.

"Tadi saat aku memandikan Jungkook, tak sengaja Chanwoo pipis dilantai, dan dia menggunakan boneka Jiwon untuk mengeringkan lantainya" Junhoe mendengar tawa Jinhwan dan Hanbin disana.

" _Astaga Chanwoo, mungkin dia teringat aku pernah memarahinya karena membuat air tergenang dilantai. Ahahaha"_ Junhoe tersenyum sambil membersihkan ceceran susu dimulut keduanya.

" _Jiwon hyung pasti marah"_ suara Hanbin terdengar pelan.

"Tadi Chanwoo sempat menangis karena terkejut mendengar teriakan shock Jiwon hyung"

" _Apa? Jiwon hyung membentak Chanwoo?"_ ucap Hanbin terkejut.

"Ani ani, dia tidak sengaja. Gwechana" ucap Junhoe pelan.

" _Arraseo, aku istirahat dulu. Jaga mereka dengan baik selama dua hari kedepan Juneya"_

"Aku tahu sayang. Jangan lupakan sehari sama dengan 3 jam" ucap Junhoe lalu menutup teleponnya sebelum mendengar jawaban dari Jinhwan. Seringai lebar kini tercetak dibibirnya.

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : CandytoPuppy, park soohee, hiria.


	7. Chapter 7 (Double Attack Part 4)

Happy Family (행복한 가족)

 **Cerita tentang bagaimana kehidupan mereka dengan sang buah hati. Tingkah lucu mereka, sifat jahil, dan sesuatu yang bahkan bisa membuat orang lain hanya geleng kepala. Double B,JunHwan,MinYoon,KangNam,MinWoo,ZiKyung,TOPYong,ChanBaek,etc.**

.

.

this is an **IKON** **BTS WINNER BIGBANG BLOCKB EXO SEVENTEEN** story with official pair. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. 하기 싫다면 집가, if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo and KhungDae's first collaboration story

.

Double Attack (Part 4)

Jiwon mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk sambil terduduk diatas ranjang. Genap sehari Hanbin meninggalkannya dengan Junhoe. Jiwon tersenyum saat mendapati jam masih menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi.

"Setidaknya aku bangun lebih awal dari pada tiga bocah setan itu." gumamnya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Selesai membersihkan muka dan menggosok gigi, Jiwon turun kebawah dan matanya mendelik saat mendapati Junhoe sudah rapi dan segar dengan kemeja birunya sedang membuat susu didapur.

"What the hell?" Junhoe menoleh saat mendengar ucapan tak percaya Jiwon dan tersenyum.

"Pagi hyung, apa kau sudah lapar?" Jiwon menggeleng pelan kemudian berjalan turun mendekati Junhoe. Jiwon melongokkan kepalanya dan mengamati bagaimana Junhoe membuat susu dengan cekatan.

"Apa kau juga terbiasa bangun sepagi ini untuk membuatkan mereka susu?" Junhoe tersenyum mengangguk.

"Terkadang aku namun juga terkadang Jinhwan hyung yang melakukannya. Tergantung siapa yang tidak lelah dan juga sibuk." Jiwon hanya manggut manggut pelan kemudian malah ikut membantu Junhoe untuk menyelesaikan susu yang satunya tanpa sadar.

"Ani hyung, air panasnya jangan terlalu banyak" Jiwon menurut dan menunjukkan pada Junhoe. Junhoe mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. Selesai dengan dua makanan untuk Goo twins, mereka berdua membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa sayuran yang sudah dibeli Jiwon kemarin malam.

"Mau makan apa hyung hari ini?" tanya Junhoe sambil menata telur dan kimci diatas meja.

"Nasi goreng? Biar aku saja yang buat, kau coba lihat apa Jungkook dan Chanwoo sudah bangun atau belum" Junhoe mengangguk dan pergi ke lantai atas dimana kedua buah hatinya dengan Jinhwan sedang terlelap. Junhoe terkekeh pelan saat mendapati Chanwoo sudah terbangun dan menoleh kearahnya dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Pppaaa" ucap Chanwoo dengan suara pelan dan mata mengantuk. Junhoe berjalan masuk dan mengambil Chanwoo kedalam gendongannya.

"Aigoo, uri Chanwoo. Kau masih mengantuk hm? Mau tidur lagi?" Juhoe menepuk nepuk punggung Chanwoo pelan. Namun agaknya bayi ini tidak mau tertidur lagi karena ia hanya diam sambil mengusak ngusakkan cuping hidungnya yang mungil ke perpotongan leher appanya.

"Eoh? Tidak mau tidur lagi? Baiklah, appa akan mengajakmu turun untuk bertemu dengan Jiwon jushi. Dan biarkan hyungmu itu tertidur" ucap Junhoe lalu kembali kedapur dengan Chanwoo digendongannya.

X

09.15 AM

Kedua Goo baby sudah selesai dengan makanan pagi mereka. Meski tadi Chanwoo sempat bangun terlebih dahulu, namun tak lama kemudian saat Junhoe mengecupi wajahnya dan mengusakkan pipinya ke pipi Chanwoo, bayi itu kembali tertidur dengan pulas.

"Cha, saatnya mandi. Hyung…"

"No no, kau pegang Chanwoo aku yang pegang Jungkook" potong Jiwon saat Junhoe hendak menggendong Jungkook. Ia masih teringat insiden poohnya kemarin dengan Chanwoo. Junhoe hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil menggendong Chanwoo. Junhoe sengaja melewati jendela yang berada tepat di samping kolam renang dan mata doe Chanwoo melebar senang saat melihat hamparan air didepannya.

"Andi andi…geo geo appa (mandi mandi…igeo igeo larva)" pekik Chanwoo saat ia mengingat bahwa ada film dimana kedua larva favoritnya mengambang dan bermain dalam hamparan air yang luas. Junhoe berhenti berjalan dan mengikuti kemana jari Chanwoo menunjuk. Ia memejamkan matanya lemas. Come on man dia tidak bisa berenang dan kini Chanwoo…

"Auh, appamu tidak bisa berenang. Jadi kau berenang saja di bath up okay?" potong Jiwon membuat Junhoe memandanganya dengan senyum malu. Namun Chanwoo masih memandang kolam renang itu dan memekik marah saat Junhoe pergi berlawanan arah dengan kolam renang.

"Canu eogi eogi (Chanwoo yeogi yeogi/Chanwoo kesana kesana)" pekiknya membuat Jungkook yang tadinya terdiam kini ikut melihat kemana Chanwoo memandang dan kini ia ikut histeris saat melihat hamparan kolam. Kedua namja dewasa itu memejamkan matanya frustasi dengan kedua bayi dalam gendongan mereka.

"Arraseo arraseo, appa ajak kalian kesana." Ucap Junhoe akhirnya mengalah dan membawa keduanya menuju kolam berdecak pelan saat teringat sesuatu.

"Aku tidak punya pelampung bayi Goo brat. Bagaimana kalau mereka tenggelam ha? Aku akut mereka tidak bisa berenang sama sepertimu" cibir Jiwon membuat Junhoe memandang malas pada Jiwon. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka akur dan kini Jiwon ingin memulai pertengkaran lagi?

"Karena itu sekarang bawa Chanwoo bersamamu, kelinci gila. Aku akan mengambil pelampung diatas. Aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi mengingat mereka excited dengan kolam dan bodohnya dulu aku membuat kolam renang dirumah ini" ucap Junhoe kemudian memberikan Chanwoo kegendongan Jiwon. Bersebelahan dengan Jungkook. Namja tinggi itu segera berlari masuk untuk mengambil pelampung dilantai atas. Mengabaikan teriakan histeris Jiwon yang menggendong dua bayi yang bergerak hyper dalam gendongannya.

"Yaah yaah Goo brat… kedua anakmu tidak bisa diam. Bagaimana kalau nanti mereka jatuh?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika hal itu terjadi kelinci gila. Makanya pegang mereka dengan erat"

"Aish"

X

Dan kini Jiwon harus menggeram jengkel karena ia harus berakhir dengan berada di dalam kolam renang bersama dengan kedua bayi setan ini. Mendorong pelampunganya kesana kemari dan menjaga keduanya agar tidak berenang menuju kolam yang dalam.

"Woah, sepertinya kau cocok jadi pengasuh bayi" ejek Junhoe yang bersantai diatas kursi untuk berjemur sambil bermain ponsel. Memotret kedua putranya diam diam dan mengirimkannya pada sang istri. Sementara Jiwon menggeram dan memandang Junhoe dengan tajam.

"Jika kau masih banyak bicara, aku akan pergi keluar dari kolam dan jaga sendiri putramu ini"

"Berani kau melakukannya, kutelpon hanbin dan bilang padanya jika kau meninggalkan kedua putraku dikolam saat aku ke toiet. Kau bia membayangkan bagaimana rekasi hanbin nanti kan? Plus reaksi Jinhwaniku." Ancam Junhoe dengan halus membuat Jiwon mendengus karena ia tahu tak bisa berbuat apapun jika Junhoe sudah menyangkurt nama Hanbin.

"Awas saja kau nanti"

"Oh yeah, aku selalu disini mengawasimu. Yakk Goo Jungkook!" teriak Junhoe membuat Jiwon menoleh dan terkejut karena Jungkook hampir berada di tengah kolam saat keduanya bertengkar tadi. Dengan cekatn Jiwon berenang dan membawa Jungkook ketepi bersama Chanwoo.

"Aish, kenapa kau berenang kesana ha?" ujar Jiwon pada Jungkook yang masih saja tertawa meski Junhoe meneriakinya tadi.

"Jaga anakku dengan benar marine boy! Atau aku tidak akan membayar gajimu" ucap Junhoe berlaga seperti bos besar dan Jiwon sebagai orang yang bekerja padanya. Karena jengkel dengan Junhoe, Jiwon memercikkan air pada Junhoe hingga baju namja itu setengah basah.

"Yaak, dasar kurang ajar. Kau mau kupecat ha?" maki Junhoe sambil mengibaskan bajunya yang basah. Mengabaikan kedua putranya yang berenang dengan riang.

"Aku bersumpah akan menghajarmu jika aku.. bluup bluup bluup… yaak kau…bluup bluup" oh oh, tidak Jiwon tidak tenggelam. Ia sangat pandai berenang. Kecuali saat kedua tangan besar Goo Junhoe mendorong kepalanya masuk kedalam air dan menahannya disana.

"Oooh, oke jadi sekarang bagaimana caramu menghajarku haa? Bernafas saja kau kesusahan hm?" ejek Junhoe sambil sesekali membiarkan Jiwon mengambil nafas.

"Goo uhuk uhuk bratt"

END

 **hallo, lama tidak muncul setelah sekian lama. ampun, jangan bantai saya. kkkk oh ya. oh ya Dyo mau bilang kalau mungkin mulai dari chap ini Dyo gak bisa lanjutin ff ini dan yang lainnya. mianhae jeongmal. tapi kalian nggak perlu cemas kok. ada temen yang katanya sih 'adik'ku yang akan megang semua FF ku khususnya ff ikon. trus kemarin yang nanya akun fb sama wattpad maaf banget aku nya sibuk hehe. nanti aku tanyain sama Dav deh. Oh, dia pesen katanya kalo ada yang mau masuk ke grup Fb, kalian bisa sertakan nama akun fb kalian dikomentar. tapi satu yang perlu kalian pahami, dia itu suka nge SWEEP member yang nggak ikut rulenya. kemaren dia bilang udah ada satu ff judulnya dimension pairing Junhwan sama Sichul. dan ff yang dia buat bukan cuma YG aja. jadi kalau kalian (maaf sebelumnya) biasa fanwar hehe, mending jangan masuk. kecuali kalian bener bener pengen baca FFnya dia. maaf ya panjang lebar begini. nanti kalo Dyo udah sempet lagi Dyo akan nerusin kok. tapi untuk sementara waktu ini biarkan Dav yang pegang :) see you and Let's Get Dumb**

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.

Thanks to : CandytoPuppy, park soohee, aoka, Choi Jilly


End file.
